The horse wasn't the only one listening
by Sennybear
Summary: It's the day after the cancelled wedding. Clary overhears Lydia telling her deepest secrets to one of the horses. (Let's pretend the New York institute still had horses as in The infernal Devices.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

 _I've written some stories, but this is my first real fanfic. I'm excited to jump into a whole other story than the story my own life follows. It's amazing how you can create everything you want to. Just pretend they still have horses at the New York institute like in the series The Infernal Devices. Let's get started I say!_

 _The caracters are not mine. :(_

 _Based on the series._

Clary shrunk a bit back in her coat because of the heavy raining. The last steps to the stable she almost ran. She was about to open the door when hear shadowhunter hearing noticed some talking coming from the other side of the door. Quickly she withdrew her hand. It sounded like a girl's voice. As far as Clary remembered they didn't have a female horse-caretaker. Curiously she took a step closer to the door.  
"Oh Pablo, I'm so confused. Yesterday I was going to marry Alec lightwood and now I'm suddenly single."  
Clary looked confused at the door when sher ecognised Lydia's voice talking to one of the lost.  
"Believe me when I say I'm really happy for Alec. He deserves to be happy with Magnus. But now I probably have to leave for obvious reasons. And then I will never see her again. If I had married her brother I would have had the chance to be near her a lot."  
If Clary hadn't been confused already, she would be right now. Lydia was talking about 'her', so about a girl. A girl who had Alec as brother. And that could be only one person. Isabelle Lightwood.  
Clary was about to leave and get back inside the institute when she heard Lydia speaking even more quietly. Repeatedly saying the same sentence: "I love her."  
Clary litterally flet back inside the institute and straight to her room. She slammed the door and leaned against it, a bit out of breath. What did she have to do with this information? Izzy and her grew really font of eachother over the last months, but after what Lydia did for Alec she couldn't just out her.

Clary had calmed herself down a bit and went to the training room. There she found Jace. He was punching a boxing sack like his life depended on it. Clary knew something was wrong when she heard Jace hissing at a wrong thrown punch wich hurt his wrist. She stood there for a moment, just watching. Jace turned around his 'enemy' and that was when he saw Clary. He walked up in front of her.  
"Hey Jace, what's wrong."  
"It's mom. She's being a real ass to Alec because of what happened today. She just threatened to throw him out if he wouldn't make it up to the clave by still marrying Lydia."  
"That was to be expected," Clary said calmly: "As long as it stays a threat."  
"You're right Clary, I'm just exacerating. I'm so glad Alec's happy and I'm Lydia really gratefull for what she did."  
"Yeah, I am too."  
"You don't sound that convinced."  
"Oh yeah, you know..."  
"Clary just talk to me, I'm your brother after all." The sound of Jace's voice saying that was almost too hurtfull to hear.  
"I... I... It's complicated..." Clary was really stressing out at that moment: "Okay, just promise you won't tell anyone."  
Jace almost looked hurt at that: "Of course I wouldn't! What's the matter Clary?"  
"I overheard Lydia."  
"Lydia and...?" Jace frowned.  
"A horse..." Clary whispered.  
Jace laughed out loud: "Well this sounds like a really good story!"  
Clary gave him a look that said a lot.  
"Okay, so I'll just jump straight to the point. There was another reason for Lydia to marry Alec."  
Another frown.  
"She wanted to be more close to Isabelle that way."  
Jace sucked in a breath: "You mean that she..."  
"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Alec hesitatingly walked down the stairs. It was dinner time, but he was a bit cautious of seeing his mother. He let his breath slip when he entered the dining room. His mother wasn't there. His father greeted him modestly and shove a chair afterwards for him.  
"Your mother will be eating upstairs." Alec didn't know what to think of that.  
His siblings, Clary, Hodge and Lydia walked into the room one by one. Clary and Jace suspiciously whispered to each other. They kept doing that the whole dinner. Untill Lydia snapt: "Stop that, can't you just discuss that out loud."  
Clary went bright red and started stuttering.  
Jace stayed his cocky self and just shrugged.  
Isabelle supported Lydia: "Lyds is right, what are you two talking about."  
Alec noticed Lydia blushed a bit at the nickname.  
Jace shrugged again: "Just talking about who'll be the next one to get dumped on their weddingday."  
Clary threw him a deathly glare, but the rest of them started laughing.  
"Yeah, big brother that was a fantastic show you put on there."  
Lydia sniggered at that, "Only you can surprise everyone like that, Alec."  
Jace coughed heavely at that. Several shadowhunters threw him a thrown.  
"Lyds, are you okay?" Issabelle asked worried.  
"Yeah, of course. Nothing's wrong. No, I'm just fine."  
"Okay, if you say so," Issabelle didn't sound convinced.

After dinner Isabelle cought Alec by the arm and walked him to the libarry.  
"Did you just notice the strange atmosphere too?" She asked him.  
"Jace acted a bit weird, even for him."  
"Yeah exactly," Issabelle agreed.

In the mean time Clary, Jace and Lydia were left in the diningroom.  
"What's up with you guys?" Lydia asked.  
Clary and Jace looked at each other like they were communicating in silence. When they seemed to have made a decision, Clary cought: "I overheard you talking to Pablo."  
Lydia looked like she was panicking. "Who knows?" She whispers.  
"Just us," Clary reassured her: "I didn't know what to do with it, so I told Jace. Hoping he had some advice. But he only made stupid remarks just now."  
Another glare with Jace on the receiving part.  
"Okay," Lydia took a deep breath: "Just you." She looked deep in thoughts.  
"Are you going to tell her?" Jace asked directly.  
"No! Why would I?  
"So you guys can make out and have a great life together!"  
"Jace!" Lydia huffed.  
Clary slapped him on the arm.  
"I will have to leave soon anyway."  
"Yeah about that," Clary stepped in: "Why would you think that?"  
"That's obvious isn't it?"  
"No." Jace and Clary both said.  
Lydia looked confused.  
"Were really gratefull for what you did for Alec, so according to me you can stay." Jace assured her and Clary agreed: "I would be glad if you stayed."  
"I would be too." Three heads turned to the doorway, where Isabelle was standing, smiling.  
Immediately Lydia's face lit up. She didn't even notice Jace and Clary snuck out of the room.

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the bad English, it's not my motherlanguage_


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Tell me, what were you guys talking about." Isabbelle asked curiously.  
"What?" Lydia stammered. Than she finally noticed Isabbele and her were the only one in the room.  
"I... I..." Lydia felt her cheeks glowing.  
"Lyds, you know you can say everything to me. Right?" Lydia didn't know where to look.  
"I'll leave tomorrow morning." Lydia said, suddenly without any doubt.  
Isabelle looked shocked: "Lyds, why? I dont want you to leave."  
"It doesn't matter Iz, I'm sure I'll never be happy in this institute." And with that she left room, leaving a tunned Isabelle behind.

Isabelle stood before her big wardrobe. She wasn't actually picking an outfit, she was just thinking. She hoped her clothes will give her some inspiration. Like they always do. She kept thinking about Lydia. What did she mean by not being happy here? They obviously will be good friends right? Or more... Isabelle was stunned by her own thinking. Lydia defended her during the trial and she literally rescued her brother by encouraging him to go to Magnus. She really had to thank her for a lot. But that wasn't the thing she thought of the most. What was in her mind most of the time was the smile on Lydia's face during Alec and Magnus' kiss. She had a really beautiful smile.  
"And tomorrow I will never see her smile again," Isabelle whispered.  
Lying down on her bed she kept thinking that Lydia had a really strange attitude just now. Than she remembered her brother saying Jace acted weird too. She stormed out of her room and knocked loudly on Jace's door.  
"Come in." She heard Jace's irritated voice.  
She opened the door and saw Jace lying on his bed, with Clary in his arms. She smirked while she closed the door behind her.  
"Well, well, you guys look comfy. I'm almost sorry for interupting."  
Jace threw her another irritated look: "What do you want Izzy?"  
"I want to know what's going on here. Why's everyone acting strange?"  
Jace and Clary glanced at each other, whereafter Clary sighed: "Sorry Iz, that's not our story to tell."  
"Than who's story it is though?"  
Jace looked insecure. Isabelle would have laughed if she wasn't so despered.  
"You should go talk to Lydia."  
"But she is leaving tomorrow morning."  
Jace and Clary looked shocked.  
"Than you should definnitely talk to Lyds," Clary assured her.  
Isabelle went back to her room, doubting what to do.

The next morning Lydia put on a beautiful dress. She was never the type to dress up, but she wanted to leave a good last impression for Isabelle. When she walked down the stairs she felt like crying. Breakfast past without anyone saying a word. Lydia had nothing to eat. She wasn't hungry at all. After breakfast Lydia went outside. Magnus was waiting for her, portal already finished to lead her back to her own institute. Lydia walked up to Magnus, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Did everyone know? Lydia thought. She turned back to the small group of shadowhunters who were there to say bye. The first thing she noticed was, Isabelle wasn't there. Everyone looked a tad sad when they said their goodbyes. Then was the time to go. While Lydia stepped through to portal, thinking of her own institude she heard a yell and felt someone grasp her arm. She immidiately turned when she felt sollid ground beneath her feed, hoping Isabelle had still come to say goodbye. But it weren't her big brown eyes she saw. These eyes were blue. It was Alec.  
Trying real hard to keep the dissapointment out of her voice, she asked: "What are you doing here, Alec."  
"You kept me off making the biggest mistake of my life. Now I'll do the same for you. Come on, let's find a warlock and go declare your undiniable love for Isabelle."  
"Really?"  
"What really?"  
"Does really everyone know?"  
"I just did something totally uncharacteristic and that's the question you ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

It is midday and Isabelle still hadn't left her room. She knows she is exaggerating, but she really doesn't know anything else to do. She hadn't said goodbye to Lydia. As a shadowhunter you never know when or even if you'll see your fellow shadowhunters again.

She hears a loud knock on her door and shortly after someone bursts into her room. It was Jazy. He takes her by the arm and drags her to the training room. When she's convinced Jace will attack her by how angry he looks, he just sits down and motions her to do the same. Feeling really misserable she does just that.  
When Jace speeks, he doesn't even sound angry. How can someone look so angry but sound so cold?  
"Alec went after her."  
"Wait, what?" She is not convinced she heard that right.  
"Alec went after her, probably to convince her to come back and say the damn things she has to say."  
Issabelle feels her shoulders relaxe at these words. Maybe everything'll still be alright?  
"But..." Jace begins.  
Oh wait, scratch that. Nothing's ever going as planned.  
"I felt pain through my parabata bound. Not much. Just some scratches en punches I think. But it's obvious they're under attack."  
"How's that possible? Lyds portalled to her own institute right? Wait... You don't think Alec distracted her and they landed in the wrong place, do you?"  
Jace doesn't say anything for a moment. When he starts speeking again he sounds misserable.  
"Magnus tracked them. They are in a demon realm. He went after them to bring them back. He forbid me to come with him. He told me to get the infirmary ready..."  
"So..." Isabelle snaps: "Why are we still sitting here?"  
"Maryse told me she would handle it and I should go to inform you."  
"Okay, so the only thing we have to do is wait."  
Straight away those words have left her mouth they heard yelling from downstairs.  
"Obviously the waiting won't take long." Jace mumbles.

They race back to the infirmary. Issabelle is shocked by what she sees. Lydia lays there on one of the beds. Her hair veiling her pillow. Her shirt is torn and her side is one big, bleeding wound. Alec is there, looking battered, holding Lydia's hand. Magnus hovers over her, trying to heel the wound. When Isabbele takes in this scene, she starts sobbing uncontrolably and runs away. When she slams the door behind her she just managed to hear Alec saying Jace to give her some time.

When Lydia opens her eyes, she sees something she never thought she would see again. And that something is Isabbelle. When the fog in her eyeview dissapears more and more she can see tears falling down from Isabbelle's eyes. When her hearing turns back, she hears Isabelle wispering: "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeads it again and again.  
"What... what are you sorry for?" Lydia's fragile voice sounds through the infirmary. For Isabelle it's the most beautiful thing she's ever heard.  
"For... This! It's all my fault Lyds, I'm so so sorry."  
"No, you dummy. It's my own fault. I should have told you right away."  
"Should have told me what exactly?"  
"That I love you of course, sillÿ."


End file.
